Medical Exam
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: Molly is set to go back on tour to train Afghan nurses. All soldiers are required to submit to a medical exam before hand. But something comes to light that will stop Molly from going on tour.


A/N Hello readers, this is my first of probably a few Our Girl fics. I absolutely loved this series not only for Ben Aldridge's handsome face but for the drama. This is a a one shot set quite an amount of time after the last episode. It's called Medical Examination.

Disclaimer- Our Girl is a creation of the brilliant minds at the BBC especially Tony Grounds. I do not own nor will I ever own the characters in this programme. I take ownership however of all original characters used in this fic. I also am not a soldier so I do not know about proper medical examinations.

* * *

><p><span>Medical Examination<span>

The barracks of Brize Norton were like home to her, Molly loved it, the whole family unit. Her and Kinders were together this tour, teaching nurses and doctors about IED's and how to deal with the injuries that they bring about.

She stepped out of the taxi that had dropped her there and walked towards the double doors entering the main building. She had come for her medical test before she was deployed in about three weeks.

She sat on the wooden chairs with the others and waited for her name to be called out. Whilst she was sat on the uncomfortable chairs she pulled out her phone. One text from Charles.

_At Brize yet? At mum and dad's, come here when finished medical. Love Charles xxx_

Molly texted back her reply of :

_Waiting for name to be called. Ask Deborah if she can make me a sarnie, I'll be starving after this. Love Molls xxx_

"Molly Dawes" A blonde woman announced her name. She walked over to the door and entered. A woman was sat behind a desk writing something on a clipboard.

"Oh hello Molly, I'm Kelly Farnborough, your medical examiner today. I'm just going to ask you some routine questions first. Name?" She asked nicely.

"Molly Katherine Dawes" Molly replied.

"Date of birth?" Kelly asked.

"5th March 1993" Molly again replied. Kelly went on to ask Molly many more routine questions.

"Any partners?" She asked.

"Yes. Boyfriend, ex- army Captain" Molly replied her cheeks reddening.

"Last time sexually active?" She asked.

"Last night" Molly blushed profusely as she answered.

"Date of last period?" Kelly asked.

"Umm...it's September now... June" Molly said.

"Molly, do you have regular periods normally?" Asked Kelly quite sceptically.

"Yes, every month...you don't think?" She asked wide eyed at Kelly.

"We can do a quick test to find out" Kelly replied, she handed Molly a box containing a pregnancy kit.

"You can go in the toilet in here, bring it out when your done. Molly, don't worry it happens to quite a lot of women" Kelly reassured Molly. Molly walked nervously towards the toilet.

She shut the door and looked at herself in the mirror. What would Charles say if she was pregnant? How would he react? Would he leave her? All these questions were going through Molly's mind as she took the test. She took a heavy breath, looked in the mirror and reopened the door.

"Here you go" Molly shakily handed the test to Kelly.

"Thank you Molly. We just need to wait for about 10 minutes" Kelly replied as she set the white test on the table.

"If I am pregnant, what will happen?" Molly asked nervously.

"Molly, you won't be able to go on tour. By being identified as pregnant, you've failed your medical, unfortunately. The army will not endanger another life as well. You'll get a year off army duties and then you'll be able to return." Kelly said gently.

"What about my section? Kinders? The afghan medics. Oh bugger, I've screwed up, I'm such a bloody cockwomble!" Molly exasperated. Kelly laughed slightly.

"The only person who I've heard say cockwomble is Captain Charles James" Kelly laughed.

"Yes...well he's the father and my partner" Molly said a little uneasily.

"The last time I heard of him, he'd just been injured very badly. A medic had saved his life and then shot the bastard that had done it...Oh my gosh, your Private Dawes you saved Captain James and Smurf." Kelly gasped. She picked up the test and handed it to Molly.

"I think you want to see this" Kelly said.

Molly turned over the test. Two pink lines. She was pregnant. Bloody buggering pregnant.

"It's positive" She said, a tear running down her cheek. She didn't know how to feel. Excited? Sad?

"Congratulations, Molly. Since you've failed your medical, you don't need to go on and do your physical today. Hopefully I will see you in the future" Kelly said getting up and hugging Molly warmly. Molly exited the medical examination room, the test in her handbag to show to Charles.

"Molls, how did it go?" Harry Kindery 'Kinders' was sat on the chairs outside.

"Failed" She said shortly.

"What? How?" Kinders replied shocked.

"It looks like I'm expecting, Kinders." She said with a smile.

"Wow…does Charles know he's going to be a daddy?" Kinders asked.

"Not yet, I'm on my way back to Bath to tell him. You don't hate me do you Kinders?" Molly asked. Kinders took her into a warm hug.

"Molly, I could never hate you. But if I'm not godfather there will be trouble" He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Molly said goodbye to Kinders and left Brize Norton.

Meanwhile in Bath, Charles was sat in the conservatory of his parents' house, newspaper spread wide open. His parents sat on the sofa opposite him, both reading books. Deborah James was a perfectionist, her hair pulled slickly into a bun and her nails neatly manicured. She had winter white hair that was previously blonde and twinkling blue eyes behind decorative frames that sat on her pert nose. Wearing a turquoise blue dress and matching shrug, a delicate pearl necklace sat on her neck. Charles' father however looked exactly like his son, a still chiselled face lacking in many wrinkles and dressed smartly in a tailored suit. Richard had greying brown hair and walked with a stick, suffering from weak legs.

"Charles, please can you bring the sandwiches in from the kitchen?" Asked Deborah of her son as she turned the page of her book. Charles nodded and placed down his newspaper. He walked into the cosy kitchen of his parent's house. A large kitchen with new age appliances including a Nespresso machine. A large plate of cucumber sandwiches sat on the side board, Charles picked it up.

There was knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Charles placed down the plate of sandwiches and rushed to the door. He opened it.

"Hello" Molly said as the door opened.

"Molly, what are you doing back so early?" Charles said surprised, he enveloped her in a hug and kissed her hair.

"I need to speak to you" Molly said quietly. Charles nodded and led her up to the bedroom that they were staying in at the moment. He shut the door.

"What's going on Molly?" insisted Charles.

"I failed my medical" She stammered.

"What? What's wrong with you?" Charles enquired. Molly just took the pregnancy test out of her bag and handed it to Charles. Charles' eyes went wide and turned it over. Two pink lines.

"You're pregnant…were having a baby. We're having a baby" Charles whispered. He looked at Molly, who had tears streaming down her face.

"Molly…Molls." Charles said trying to get her attention. She looked up, brown on brown.

"Charles, do you hate me?" Molly sobbed.

"No Molly, I love you, I love you so very much. And I'm going to love this child even more" Charles said as he placed his hands on Molly's abdomen, he rolled up her t-shirt and kissed the skin where her stomach.

Deborah and Richard were more than delighted with the news of an impending grandchild and vowed to spoil him or her as much as possible.

"Let's get married" He said in bed that night. They were both in silk pyjamas and curled up close to each other. Charles tracing his fingers on Molly's exposed shoulder. Molly rested against his stomach and looked up at him.

"Is that a proposal Captain James?" She asked, brown eyes sparkling with delight.

"Yes it is Dawes" He replied opening the drawer on his side of the bed and took out a red velvet box. He opened it and nestled in the purple satin was a silver band set with a simple blue sapphire. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

"You haven't asked me properly" Molly chuckled. Instantaneously Charles rolled out of bed in his blue pyjama bottoms and bent on his left knee.

"Molly Katherine Dawes, the love of my life, the mother of my child, my best friend, saviour and partner in crime. Will you do me the greatest honour in becoming my wife?" Said Charles, Molly's eyes clouded with tears. Happy tears.

"Yes, I will marry you" She said smiling widely and kissing him deeply and passionately.

During their passionate exchange of emotion Molly was reminded of their first kiss in the complex in Afghanistan. Two completely different people brought together by grit and danger, who found love and family. She owed the army her happiness.

* * *

><p>AN Hello again, did you like it? Please R&R.

Rosie x


End file.
